


The Ceremony

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: The Satanic Cult [1]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Rimming, Comedy, Dom Chris Evans, F/M, Horror, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Squirting, cunninglingus, satanic themes, summoning of the spawn of Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: You summon the spawn of Satan.Chris is not friendly in this.





	The Ceremony

When you joined the Church of Satan, you knew that the high priest was Anton LaVey. You’d read his book. It was all about giving people the forbidden. You looked forward to your first ceremony. You had mentally and physically prepared yourself. You didn’t know what to expect. You ate dinner and drank plenty of water before you showered and then rubbed one out. You didn’t want an ounce of tension in your body. You tucked your long red robe with a hood into your bag and drove to the church. You entered a completely empty lobby decorated with images of pentagrams and a goat with horns. 

You had been interviewed by the Anton’s daughter, the heir to the throne so to speak. She had asked you some incredibly personal questions—how many partners you’d been with, were you into orgies, how do you feel about giving birth to the spawn of Satan. All of them you answered with the utmost honesty. She gave you your first lesson: give them a taste of the forbidden if you want to get your way. You walked quietly through the lobby into the main vestibule of the church to find ten other individuals already there. You couldn’t clearly make them out since they had their hoods up and had their backs to you. You saw Anton and his daughter sitting on two thrones book-ending the altar on the dais. He gestured for you to step onto the dais. He approached you and untied your robe. 

“You will be giving birth to the spawn of Satan tonight. You will need to remove all of your clothing.”

You looked at the other individuals in the room, but you couldn’t see their faces. They were over-shadowed by the cloaks. You removed your clothing piece by piece. You picked up the robe and folded it with shaking hands. Next you folded your shirt and jeans. Finally, you folded your thong and bra and tucked them into a fold in your jeans.

“My child. It is an honor to be the virgin sacrifice and to give birth to the next iteration of Satan. Deep breath and relax.”

The altar had been covered with a black velvet cloth and an upside-down cross stood in the background. He patted the altar. You gingerly jumped onto the altar. 

“Lay on your stomach.”

You couldn’t see exactly what he was doing. Was now the time when you were supposed to be sacrificed? The leather straps wrapped around your ankles and kept your feet flat to the floor. He ran a hand up your spine as he walked by. He strapped your wrists down, stretching you straight across the altar, leaving your ass exposed to the cold church air. He leaned down to your eye level. 

“How’s that feel?”

“Good—I mean—I guess I’m exposed to the elements—does Satan have a specific preference--?”

You got chatty when you were nervous. Anton was having none of it.

“Silence! We shall begin.”

“Oh! Oh. Sorry. Let’s—yeah—let’s get started.”

He sent an impressive glare your way.

“Right—oh!—spawn of Satan, here we come!”

“Silence!”

Whoopsie. You felt two large hands and clothing press against your exposed backside. The other members began their chant to summon Satan. You turned as much as you could to look over your left shoulder. 

“That’s—hey! I know you! I love your movies! Should I call you Chris or Evans or Mr. Evans—”

“The supreme leader.”

“Oh! So, you’re a big wig, here? I had no idea, but now it all makes sense because you’re a little too wholesome, if you know what I mean—you’re never in trouble though—no drugs or women or anything—people are gonna get suspicious, you know?”

“Silence,” Anton yelled at you. “The supreme leader shall now begin to summon Beelzebub. Tonight we shall see the rise of his spawn. Begin.”

“Give me a second Anton. I don’t work on command. I just need—wait a minute—”

“Oh!”

A hot tongue worked its way from the hood of your pussy, through your folds, up to your tight asshole. He wiggled his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

“I—don’t think—that’s how—this works,” you gasped out. 

He smacked your ass. The clap echoed through the nearly empty church.

“But that’s how I work,” he hissed lowly in your ear. 

He rubbed his clothed hard on between your butt cheeks. He simulated thrusting into your asshole.

“No! Not there. I don’t—”

“Not where?”

You heard the clink of his belt hitting the marble floor and metal on metal as he unzipped his pants. You bunched your shoulders and fisted your hands, expecting him to thrust into your asshole. He thrust deep and slow into your pussy.

“Not where? Not here?”

“No! Here’s—good—no—here’s nice.”

He pulled out and nudged the tip to your backdoor.

“Here?”

“No—no! I don’t—I’ve never—”

He slid back into your hot, wet heat. 

“God I love deflowering virgins. You’re so neurotic in the beginning and then by the end, y’all all enjoyed it.”

He set up a steady rhythm of pumping into you. You rocked back into him, searching for more friction. You sighed against the velvet pressing into your cheek. The other Satanists had taken up chanting to summon Beelzebub. The tension curled around your lower spine. Chris pulled out of you and chuckled darkly. He ran his tongue through your folds and into your pussy. You felt the tension growing. You were lost in the haze of sensations. He licked and nipped at your butt cheeks while he thrust his fingers into searching for your G-spot. A delicious friction and an urge to pee gathered deep within you. 

“Chris? What are you—”

“I’m gonna make you squirt—”

“I haven’t—no—I can’t—I don’t wanna make a mess.”

“You can and you will,” he replied in a bored tone.

You attempted to buck him off of you, with little success. 

“Fine. If that’s how you wanna be. Do you wanna give birth to the new Satan?”

“Yeah. Yes. I mean, that’s why I’m here,” you mumbled into the altar.

He stood up, kicking off his pants, boxer briefs, shirt, and red cloak. He stood in front of the congregants in all of his glorious splendor. 

“Followers. This new member says she wants to give herself to Satan, but she can’t even give herself to me.”

Derisive laughter filled the air. 

“I am going to show her how we do things here.”

Without foreplay or formality, he thrust deep into you. You jumped sky high off the altar from the intrusion. The restraints kept you tied to the altar. The tip of his dick stroked your G-spot in a devilishly pleasant way. He maintained a steady rhythm, determined to see you make a mess all over dais. The tension coiled deep in your belly. He reached between your hip and the altar to stroke at your clit. You knew you had been possessed by a demon. Your body was no longer in your control. Your hips rocked into his fingers, chasing the orgasm. Your breaths came out irregular and erratic. The tension spread throughout your entire body. You pulled back against the restraints, trying to break free. The coil snapped and a wave of goodness washed through you from head to toe. Wetness dripped down your legs and you buried your face in the velvet. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’ve done precisely what was asked of you.”

You struggled to escape from Chris, but he continued thrusting into your over-sensitive pussy. He leaned over you pressing his hot sweaty torso to your back. He nibbled on your earlobe. 

“You’re by far my favorite. I always love a girl who puts up a fight.”

You bucked your hips back into him. He smacked you resoundingly on the ass. You weren’t sure if it was you or the other congregants which groaned. By now, they were neck deep in their own orgy. 

“Watch them. We can join them once I’m done with you.”

You whimpered in his grip. He pulled himself off of you and you blinked your eyes in shock. The congregants were engaged in all sorts of combinations and positions. Then you felt a hot wet tongue slide through your pussy and you jerked in the aftermath of your orgasm. He flicked your clit with the tip of his tongue just to watch you convulse against the altar. He leaned against you and whispered into your ear.

“It almost looks like you’re speaking in tongues when you twitch like that. Now, let’s bring forth Beelzebub.”

He teased your folds with the tip of his dick. You squeezed your pussy tight against his dick. 

“Oh! Someone’s a quick learner. Do it again. I like that.”

He put his full weight against your back and thrust viciously into you. He intertwined his fingers with yours and panted against your ear. He wanted you to squirt again and you knew he would get it one way or another. He brought his right hand down to your lower belly and rubbed in a clockwise circle.

“What are you—oh no! Chris! I can’t—not—no—”

“Tell me what you can’t do again?”

“I can’t squirt again! Please!”

“No. You will. Congregant! Where are my toys?”

A congregant scurried off and returned with container full of sex toys. 

“You just can’t get good help these days.”

He pulled up off of you and slid a cock ring on. He pulled out a large Hitachi Wand making your eyes pop out of your head. 

“No Chris! I said no.”

“Enh,” he shrugged and turned it on to the highest setting.

He slid himself comfortably into your snug pussy and resumed a steady pace. As he rubbed your lower belly, he placed the wand flush against your clit. The orgasm washed through you and you slumped over the altar. Your wetness dripped down Chris’s thighs and he came deep within you. He slumped over you and twitched in the aftermath of his own orgasm. His cum seeped past his dick and down your thigh. He struggled to clamber off of you and sat on the ground. 

“Congregant,” he panted out, “clean up this area please. Not her. Leave her like that. I want to try again. Beelzebub isn’t impressed with your whining and negative attitude.”


End file.
